1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games in which players recall the location of items and collect such items.
2. Background Art
Games in which players recall the location of items and collect such items are popular and help to develop the recognition and recollection skills of young children. Prior art examples of such games are the Milton Bradley Company's line of "MEMORY.RTM." line of games as well as their "FRIENDS AT WORK" game. Parker Brothers "PIZZA PARTY.RTM." game in which players use memory and matching skills to try and top off their own pizza slices with one kind of topping is another prior art example of games in which players recall the location of pieces that they are attempting to match; a "switch" token that is the same shape as the topping tokens direct the players to swap pieces with someone else. There are also other prior art games that involve collecting items, but do not require recollection. For example, in the Cadaco, Division of Rapid Mounting and Finishing Company "OH NUTS!" game, each player, using a special tool, tries to collect one of each of five colors of balls that are whirling around to fill cutout portions in an allocated card. In the game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,429 issued Sept. 5, 1978 to Waski, players control mechanisms for random selection of different colored marbles with each player attempting to collect a predetermined number of marbles of a color individual to that player plus one marble of a color common to all players. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,531 issued June 18, 1974 to King et al., discloses a game in which players proceed around a game board path collecting parts of a picture that are removed to an individual player's tray for reassembly of the picture. There remains a need, however, for additional games in which players test their recognition and recollection skills.